1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to oxygenated water, particularly to a method and an apparatus of making high-oxygenated water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water is the basic element of life. Good water is helpful to metabolism. The high-oxygenated water sold in the market is simply made by dissolving oxygen in water. Oxygen will go into body when one drinks such water and be directly absorbed by tissue that may have a growth stimulatory effect on normal cells and keep you away from illnesses.
A conventional method of making high-oxygenated water is compressing pure oxygen in water and wait for oxygen dissolution process. At the same time, some gases (such as nitrogen and carbon dioxide) which are already dissolved in the water will escape and mix in the pure oxygen. Therefore, operator has to exhaust all the gas out, pump new pure oxygen in, and wait for oxygen dissolution process. It has to repeat above steps for several times to obtain the high-oxygenated water.
In the conventional method of making high-oxygenated water, the usage rate of oxygen is very low (only about 10%) so that the manufacture has to provide a huge oxygen tank to reduce the repeating times for dissolving oxygen. However, it is afforded for a mass production, and not for personal use. Besides, it takes a long time to wait for oxygen dissolution process and is not efficient enough.